Tumbuan
by Kakapo
Summary: A new girl has come to Hogwarts, bearing a dæmon and a history full of bloodshed. Something has happened to her, and what does she have to do with the Malfoys?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: for anyone who cares, yes I no it's shocking, but I'm actually not JK Rowling. Even more amazing, I don't even own any of her characters, and I also don't own the dæmon idea. It's from Phillip Pullman, I just changed stuff.  
Also, did you no that Embargo backwards is o grab me?

--------------------------------------

Harry was back at the Burrow, finally. He had been there for a while, along with Hermione, who claimed she needed to get away from her parents.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had heard talk about some new girl who was arriving from overseas, and she was supposed to be of some great importance to everyone. The four of them together could think of no particular person, but they knew she was going to be a pupil at Hogwarts, and she was in their year.

----------------------------------

One night, three days before they were to go back to school, Mr Weasley sat them down at the kitchen table.  
"Now, this is very important. You all know about the Paralos family, don't you?"

Harry looked around. Ginny and Ron's expressions were grim and Hermione looked a little worried. Harry could tell that this was another example of his ignorance about the wizerding world, because he had no idea what Mr Weasley was talking about.

"But, they're all dead, aren't they?" Hermione asked. "The last ones were caught by the dementors, so how does this have any relevance to anything?"

"Sorry, but who are these Paralos people?" Harry asked.

"The Paralos' have been around for centuries." Mr Weasley began. "They are an extremely old, aristocratic family. One of the oldest pureblood families in history. Supposedly though, every person to be born to that family are all rotten to the core. There have been a few exceptions, I suppose, but they are one of the oldest and greatest families of dark art followers ever known. They did anything for power - extremely power hungry. Much like the Malloy's in fact." He gave a cold smile. "Many rises throughout the ages. You-know-who's mother was actually a cousin of a Paralos, in fact. Anyway, that hunger, as it was, really was their downfall. So many of them were killed by their own experiments to gain power, or by murder, that their numbers dwindled. Only two remained."

"That was Vrael, who was killed by Aurors a few months after You-know-who's fall, wasn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Well, that's the theory, but no one really knows for sure what happened. Anyway, the point to the story is that they had a child, and the Order has found her, finally, and so we are to protect her."

"What, that can't be right!" Hermione exclaimed. "They were all finally wiped out, are you sure?"  
"Well, it's a bit hard to prove otherwise, because she is with a dæmon." Mr Wesley noticed their perplexed looks. "Its like a shape shifter, I don't quite know, but only the Paralos' have ever been born with them. It really is a very rare bit of knowledge, as they are so extremely rare, but only a true Paralos can have one. They really are a chance of a lifetime to see. Well, she's been rescued by Dumbledore and she's arriving tomorrow."

"Ahh..." Ginny said. "But didn't you just say they were all evil?"

"Dumbledore says she's one of the few exceptions, so who are we to judge?"

"Dad, aren't you crazy? We can't have someone like that loose in a town, let alone this building!" Ron wailed. "You've heard the stories, the horrifying stories, I might add!"

"It's important to know that Dumbledore trusts her, and anyway, just because she happens to be in that particular family, doesn't make her bad. So stop overreacting."

"I don't know." Hermione said. "I've read that Vrael was even closer to You-know-who than anyone else, so what about Harry? Don't you think it's a bit dangerous to have someone here whose own father was partly behind all of the horrific things that happened?"

Mr Weasley shifted in his seat. "I really don't think its right to be discussing this, but all I can say is that You-Know-Who is on the lookout for her, because of a weapon he is devising. No one quite knows what it's about but it involves her dæmon. She must be protected at all costs; she can not be taken by him.

-------------------------------

The girl arrived very late at night the following day. The four had spent the day wondering about this girl with such a strange background.

Ron, with the aid of Ginny, told Harry and Hermione myths surrounding the Paralos'. Most of them included gore and some sort of murder, funnily enough.

"And one of the recent ones… can't remember his name," Ron was saying, "but he had a fascination with muggle torture. You know that crazy muggle, during one of the wars, umm..."

"Hitler." Ginny said.

"Yeh. Well this Paralos guy was what drove Hitler to go so barmy, they say, and secretly aided him to develop his ideas, through his dreams, apparently.

"Some say Hitler was the muggle version of You-know-who," Ginny added.

Harry wanted to know more about this dæmon thing. He imagined a black creature, like a Redcapp, with large leathery wings flying at his face.

----------------------------------

At around 11 o' clock there was a faint click of the door. They were all in the dining room, falling asleep when Dumbledore entered the room, followed by Tonks (her hair this time was long and jet black), Mad-eye Moody, Mundungus Fletcker, Kingsley Sacklebolt, and the girl. She was wearing muggle clothes - long, ragged worn jeans and a black jersey, her dark brown hair roughly done up in a messy bun. She looked dead on her feet, though she stood tall and straight backed. She had a strong, defiant face, which looked around the room enclosing her, taking everything in with her intense deep blue eyes. In her arms was a large wild looking black cat, though it had strange blood red markings on it's head, legs and tail.

Dumbledore looked at them. "I apologise for being so late, but we ran into a bit of trouble. This is Melpomene Paralos. She will be going to school on the train with you. Melpomene, this is Mr and Mrs Weasley, their children Ron and Ginny; and this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. You will be perfectly safe here. I plead you not to ask too many questions, she will say what she can when she is ready." He glanced at her. "Molly, could you please show her to a room, she's been through a lot this past week."

Mrs Weasley gently led her away into the hall and up the stairs.

"Please don't be afraid of her. She is in no way any danger to any of you. She has been through almost too much for a young woman her age can bear, much the same as Harry.

I will tell you though is that she has battled all the way from her birthplace of New Zealand, in total taking her over three, nearly four years looking for a sanctuary. All she needs now is rest and good friendship."

Harry noticed that Dumbledore looked frail, his features showed sever fatigue and he seemed older than Harry had ever seen him.


	2. Chapter 2

_So cold_… the numbing wind whipped her bruised face, Utu fell heavily at her feet… _so cold_… Thunder cracked the night skies, lightning licked the bellies of the black clouds rolling overhead, moving with the tortured howl of the wind. Large drops of water began to fall from the bruised heavens until it became a torrent, saturating her whole body, blinding her as she stumbled through the long grass. Each step was murder, but to stop would mean certain death. Utu whimpered pitifully at her feet. His joints seared in pain with each movement. Mel could feel this stabbing through her soul. He could not change. He lay there, the mud grappled at his wolf fur, chaining him to the ground. A flash of light burst apart the night, illuminating the paddocks around them, while the rumbling roar shook their bones.

In the second of light Mel could just make out the shadows coming for her, lumbering through the storm. Panic started to swell in her chest… she couldn't think… Utu moaned, her beloved Utu, she could do nothing to help him. She fell to the ground, the rain pummeling her back, and she reached out, grabbed his matted fur, and lay her head next to his.

"Hey buddy."

Utu squinted at her with pitiful, pleading eyes. A sudden thought flashed with the lightening in the sky, and she wrenched herself to her feet. She knew they were near.

Mel sat up with a start, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Utu mewed softly, his pine martin body wriggled through the blankets to get closer to her, where she picked him up and hugged him to her chest.

"This whole thing isn't going to leave us alone is it Utu?" She whispered into his soft fur. She gasped as a prickle of pain clawed at her back.

"Oh, ones opened back up again," she groaned, rolling onto her stomach.

Utu, now a little monkey, gently lifted the back of her singlet top to minister to the wound.

"Just when we thought it was healing, but at least it's only one this time."

Mel got out her wand, always within hands reach, and conjured bandages. Utu redressed her back in the darkness of the bedroom with his little, blood-red hands.

Mel woke early and dressed quickly, but Utu was hesitant to go downstairs. She sat on the bed in the empty room (she was given Fred and Georges old room). They talked things over in hushed voices, so not to be overheard. Utu paced restlessly around the room, changing from one animal to another.

"Come on Utu, I'm hungry, and everyone's downstairs now already." She said finally, standing up.

"Anyway, how are we supposed to trust these people?" he said again. "And I'm still not sure if I've checked this room properly either."

Mel rolled her eyes. "You've checked the room 9 times already, we trust Dumbledore's decisions remember? These are nice people, and stop worrying so much; it's so not like you."

Utu sighed, turned into a cat and allowed Mel to pick him up. She carefully stepped out onto the landing. Suddenly there was a crash from downstairs. They both tensed, but relaxed again when they heard it was Mrs. Weasley.

"Ronald Weasley!" came the voice. "And those were new pants! Get them changed immediately!"

Quietly Mel snuck back into the bedroom, as they heard heavy feet thud up the uneven staircase, accompanied by unintelligible muttering. Slowly she reopened the door, still clutching Utu and tiptoed down to the kitchen.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were there eating breakfast. Mrs. Weasley looked flustered, the others laughing quietly. The floor was covered with porridge, which a mop was smartly cleaning away. They all looked up when they saw Mel arrive.

"Ah, good morning Mel!" Said Mrs. Weasley, brightening up. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Mel replied as she sat down; sausages, eggs, and bacon promptly being shoveled onto her plate.

_Wow, Utu, would you look at all this food!_ She wasted no time in starting.

Utu sniffed the plate twice, and then leapt out of her lap, turning into his favorite shape, a large wolf. Mel always loved his fur – he made it so it was black, but the inner layer was blood-red, giving the impression of cooling lava. He lay next to her, leaning his large body against the chair, eyeing everyone suspiciously.

Ron came back down, took a hesitant look at Utu and eased into his seat. He glanced at Mel. "Good morning… someone's hungry," he said with a grin. She smiled, her cheeks bulging, and managed to swallow.

"Sorry! This food is just so good! Ah, would it be OK if I could have some more toast please?"

Mrs. Weasley was thrilled to have someone so appreciative of her cooking. They all just stared at Mel in mild fascination as she piled in her breakfast.

The day went past quickly. There was a slight awkwardness between her and the others, but they got on well. Mel could tell they were very curious about her, a very cautious curiosity, but they didn't ask anything so she didn't say anything. Mel was enthralled by the house. She loved it! Everything was so loved, every room so warm and inviting. Even Utu had a nosey around, but he never went far from Mel. She couldn't get over how close everyone was, she had never really experienced a 'family' and she loved watching Mrs. Weasley (she had never had a female figure in her life). She was always busy doing something, all the while humming away to the radio.

Harry, Ron and Ginny went out to play Quidditch. Harry asked if Mel wanted to join in, but she was content to sit and watch with Hermione. The sun was high and it was pleasant lying in the little field. Utu lazily watched the flyers; his wolf body sprawled next to Mel. Hermione picked at the grass.

"So, have you ever played Quidditch before? I've never really flown, much rather keep my feet on the ground." Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh really? Yeh I've played – well I used to, as a chaser. Back at school in New Zealand." She gazed at the sky. "I love flying, absolutely love it. Its freedom, you know? Just you and the sky. Hmm, but I prefer flying with Utu, haha, though broomsticks are more reliable."

Utu promptly hit her in the face with his tail.

"Oh, is that his name? He's a very hansom creature, I have to say."

Utu practically swelled with pride. "Why thank you, Hermione." He turned to Mel with a broad smile. "I told you everyone adores me."

Hermione's jaw dropped slightly, and she looked highly embarrassed. "Oh dear, I'm sorry, I didn't know you could… ah, talk."

"Well, he's not exactly someone you can't shut up." Mel gave him a quizzical look and nudged him. "I think he likes you."

"So, he can change into anything?"

"Well, any _living_ thing. Except plants. He can do a pretty good cabbage though sometimes." She got another hit in the face.

"So any animal? Anything at all?"

"Yeh sure, whatever he feels the need to be."

Hermione thought for a moment. "If you don't mind me asking, but what exactly is he? In all the books I've read, I've only seen a dæmon mentioned a few times, and it was all very vague."

By this time the others had joined them. They crowded around, curious. Mel and Utu were a bit embarrassed, so Utu retreated to her lap as a small dog.

"Uh, well I'm not sure exactly," she started, fidgeting with Utu's fur. "He's part of me; we're part of each other. Like, we can go only a few meters away from each other –" "5.45 meters exactly, we measured." "Um, and we feel each others thoughts and emotions, stuff like that. I dunno, its always just been me and Utu. We were born together, and we'll die together." She paused. "You know that little voice inside you're head that tells you when you're being really stupid? Well, mines just able to be seen. And heard."


End file.
